


What you really think.

by Angst_Dimension



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Au where theyre not angy at each other irl, BUT WHY IS THERE LEGIT 0 UNSYP! ROMAN STORIES???????, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, He sees all, I LOOKED IT UP AND THERE'S N O T H IN G, Idk AU ig, Janus goes on ao3, Janus has tumblr, Janus is sad, Meantioned unsypathetic sides, Sanders Sides Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: The Return of the Jam, The Return of the Jam spoilers, They are a family behind the camera, Unsympathetic Janus meantioned, dont yell at meh im sorry, give janus love please, he sees the angst, its just a show, look up unsympathetic Roman, new episode spoilers, no happy ending, oh boi, okay, spoilers for the new episode, theres nothing, ts spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Dimension/pseuds/Angst_Dimension
Summary: Janus loves looking at what the "Fanders" create. He loves being drawn, and seeing the others being drawn. So many art styles and amazing and talented artists. He loves checking up on them and seeing the stories that they write. One day he goes on AO3 and sees some of the stories that he's involved in...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	What you really think.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, it's just kinda.. there. lsdkfjslaifjlsdfjlsdjf

Janus was curled up in his room looking at his computer. He had just finished helping the others film for the commercial thing for the Crofters Jam. He thought it was quite amusing, and he had quite the time watching Virgil fall off his skateboard… multiple times. He chuckled at the memory, they had to retake those shots so many times due to him laughing off screen. He quite enjoyed watching them all. Life on set was much different than it was on camera. They didn’t mind each other, they were like a family. He smiled and continued to scroll on Tumblr, Virgil had told him to get an account, he smiled at all the pretty fan art and laughed at some of the cute little stories they had. After a bit of reading on ‘The teen angst site’ as Roman called it, he went on a different site for just stories, He enjoyed reading what the fans created and apparently they wrote a lot on this site. He smiled and typed in his name along with the tag Sanders sides (Web Series) and he scrolled down, looking for something to read and skimming over the descriptions. 

He looked at some of the tags, and felt his heart start to twist in his chest. The more he scrolled the more… disturbing the tags. Toxic, abusive, unsympathetic…. Is… Is this what the fandom thought of him. That he was nothing more than an abusive asshole.. That he would.. He felt sick at some of the stories. He didn’t understand.. Some of them he wasn’t even tagged as unsympathetic! Just… him. Did they really think he was so.. So awful. He had no idea the fandom thought of him like that.. He just kept scrolling, but he sighed. It was probably the same for every side right? He started chewing on his lips and looked up the others. He looked up Virgil first. One hundred and nine...He looked up Remus one hundred and seventy nine... Logan, seventy four. Patton, three hundred and two. Roman…. Zero. He checked the tag a few more times.. And then took a deep breath and checked his.. It was more… in the thousands if he added the stories where it was just.. Implied that he was the bad guy. He checked for the tag ‘abusive roman’ He didn’t even have a tag.. But one story came up… He checked his own… Not only did he have a tag.. But sixty eight stories.. Did, did they really think he was so… so horrible. Why did he have more than anyone else!? He kept cross referencing the tags, seeing who had the most, he calculated all the numbers, put them down on paper and finally just stared at his laptop. This is what the fans thought of him… A slimy greasy monster. He felt his eye start to fill with tears and he shoved the lump in his throat down. He didn’t care. He… he wouldn’t cry about this. He didn’t care what a few stories had… He shut his laptop and curled into a ball… He thought about it all night.. All week. He thought about it until he just broke down.. If they hated him that much… He headed to Logan’s room since he was in charge of planning the videos and who appeared in what video. He slid a golden envelope under the door. 

If they hated him that much… He just wouldn’t show up in videos anymore. After all…. The fans know best… right..?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! I want to start off by saying anyone who uses the Unsyp! Janus in their stories is perfectly valid! Especially those who use it as a coping mechanism for trauma, or people who just like him like that. However, I am a Janus kinnie and every time I see unsymp!Janus it makes me kinda sad. And yes, I did do my research. 
> 
> I did make a mistake on Roman's due to the fact that I looked up Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders and 0 results came up. However my partner looked it up with just Unsympathetic Roman, and ten results pop up. I have no idea why that low key makes me upset. I think it's due to the fact that there is so little unsyp! Roman, while Janus has so many... It's idk. Just kind of sad. I'm going to stop venting now. I just, I would like to see Janus have a little more love. He's not a horrible person. I don't mind that they make him evil, I just wish it was more balanced out. Idk asdkfjoiejflsafu 
> 
> Anyways! Keep writing and have a great day! 
> 
> And I apologize if it seems like I'm discrediting writers who use this tag or people who really enjoy this tag, I'm not trying to I just want the snake man to have more love..


End file.
